


Avians

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Birds, Clint Barton's Farm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 17:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5549435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Avians

Clint likes birds.  
And it has nothing to do with his codename.  
He has liked birds since he rescued one when he was 4.  
It was a baby sparrow.  
Clint had fixed its wing.  
The bird had gotten attached to him.  
So he has hens, ducks and some parrots.  
He keeps them at his family farm.  
His caretaker looks after them.


End file.
